24 ans durant
by Slaavy
Summary: L'abus n'exclut pas l'usage. Lee Jordan avait toujours était quelqu'un de prudent, et se lier aux jumeaux Weasley l'entraînera directement dans le lit d'un serpentard aux yeux anthracites. Fic cadeau pour Noweria.


**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est l'histoire, les personnages étant la propriété de **JKR**.

_**Bon Anniversaire Noweria \o/ **_

(Tu pourras noter que c'est de l'humour et pas de drama, j'ai pensé à ton petit coeur sensible :D)

Merci aussi à Tania de m'avoit coaché =D

**

* * *

**

**24 ans durant**

Sa vie avait toujours était dictée par cette foutue négation. Que se soit not ou Nott, la donne était toujours la même. Il était un Malfoy, pire même, l'héritier Malfoy avec tout un protocole à apprendre, un tas de règles stupides à apprendre pour faire partie de l'élite sorcière. Il avait cru être débarrassé de toutes ses obligations une fois la guerre finir.

Après son retournement de dernière minute Draco était un des seuls serpentard à être sortit de la guerre avec une réputation à peine entachée. Il y avait aussi Théodore, mais de toute façon celui-ci s'en sortait toujours, et malgré ce qu'il disait, Malfoy junior était persuadé qu'il y avait autre chose qu'une change en fer(1) derrière tout ça.

Mais voilà que son ami, son excellent ami, son meilleur ami, Théodore lui même avait décidé de le traîner à cette stupide fête de replâtrage organiser pour ressouder les lien entre les maisons après la victoire du balafré. Faites confiance au griffondor pour trouver un nom stupide, pour une occasion stupide de réunir des gens tous aussi stupide.

Ainsi Draco Malfoy se retrouvait face à un dilemme de taille à cause de son ami de petite taille. Quelle tenue choisir? Même si l'événement, si on pouvait appeler ainsi cette mascarade organisée par les lions, était une pâle imitation des réjouissances serpentarde il fallait qu'il y apparaisse dignement habillé pour représenter élégamment sa très prestigieuse famille. Et plus il se ferait remarquer et brillerait au milieu des convives, plus ces derniers auraient l'air pathétique à ses côtés.

C'est ainsi que trois heures après s'être réfugié dans sa chambre et avoir dit qu'il revenait dans une minutes, l'éblouissant héritier fit son entrée dans la salle commune des Serpentard, qui était vide si on omettait la présence de Théodore, vautré dans un des fauteuils. Ce dernier se releva à la vue de son ami et l'entraîna son un mot à travers les sombres couloirs de Poudlard. Ils arrivèrent rapidement face aux portes de la grande salles.

Draco s'arrêta, son ami deux pas derrière lui, il se recoiffa, releva le menton et prit un air digne avant de pousser les portes. Qui ne s'ouvrirent pas. Après deux autres tentatives infructueuses, trois bâillement de Théo et un flot d'injures, une voix se fit entendre.

"Malfoy, ceci s'appelle un mur. Je sais que tu aimes bien te retrouver collé contre une surface plane. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il faut essayer de défoncer des pierres, si tu veux il y a même un Lee qui serait très heureux de t'accueillir."

Le blondinet se retourna et fusilla du regard son vis-à-vis, "Weasley quand j'aurais besoin de ton aide je te sonnerai. Et je vais joyeusement me vautrer dans mon lit si je le veux."

Fred, car c'était bien lui et pas son frère, le regarda avec des yeux ronds. "Parce que vous êtes déjà ensemble?"

"Bien sûr que oui, Weasel, on couche ensemble tous les soirs, ça te pose un problème?" Sussura le blond.

Voyant que la situation allait dégénérer, Nott réunis toute son énergie pour agir. "Draco, j'ai faim, on va manger?"

Et il fit mouche, l'appel du ventre est le plus fort et ledit Draco se détourna du rouquin non comestible pour faire son entrée dans la salle, par la porte cette fois, et localiser le buffet.

Fred Weasley resta seul devant le porte, légèrement hébété avant qu'un sourire ne prenne place sur son visage. Et c'est en riant de façon démoniaque qu'il fit demi tour pour aller chercher son jumeau et le mettre au courant des avancé de leur plan, leur ami, leur petit Lee, leur presque fils, allait bientôt sortit de son éternel célibat, ne restait plus qu'à lancer de façon irrévocable le plan CLAMP²(2). Échouer une fois de plus dans la mission divine leur étant octroyée était impossible. Cette fois c'était la bonne. Lee verrait sa vie sentimentale démarrer.

* * *

Dans la grande salle l'ambiance était à son comble. Théo et son blondinet de meilleur ami se bâfraient avec classe au buffet en commentant de temps en temps les tenues des gens passant à leur portés.

De son côté Lee Jordan, LE Magnifique Lee Jordan (3), jouait pensivement avec ses dreadlocks en écoutant le babillage du héros du monde sorcier, les jumeaux avaient du retard et il commençait à s'ennuyer prodigieusement. Il attrapa avec grâce un verre de jus de citrouille et le but d'une traite, une goutte du liquide glissa le long de ses lèvres et il prit bien soin de l'essuyer en sortant le bout de sa petite et mignonne langue rose.

Du coin de l'œil il vit deux furies entrer dans la grande salle, s'arrêter, observer, trouver leur cibles, et avancer vers lui. Fred et Georges était là. La soirée allait enfin pouvoir commencer.

Ses amis avaient toujours réussi à le distraire ce quelques manières que se soient. "Alors qui est la cible ce soir?" Demanda-t-il gaiment, ou innocemment selon le point de vue.

"Lee, mon petit Lee," commença Georges, "mon très cher Lee," continua son jumeaux, "que penses tu de Malfoy?"

Jordan plissa ses beaux yeux noirs et réfléchit quelques secondes. "Hum Malfoy? Je le trouve blond."

"Mais encore? Fais un effort, on a un super jeu pour toi."

Oui le métisse adorait ses amis, leurs idées, et leur blagues, mais quand elles les visaient lui c'était mauvais signe. "Quelle sorte de jeu?" Fit-il méfiant.

"Le jeu du p'tit Grégory(4), mais comme on sait que tu ne tiens pas bien l'alcool on peut changer les règles du jeu. Et tu ne nous a toujours pas dit ce que tu pensais vraiment de Malfoy." Sourit Fred.

Jordan soupira, "je ne veux pas changer les règles de jeu, je veux changer de jeu. Et Malfoy et bien, je sais pas, il se débrouille plutôt bien avec un balais."

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard, "mais heureusement qu'il se débrouille bien sur son balais Lee, sinon ça n'aurait aucun intérêt." Le métisse fronça fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait rien de ce que racontaient ces deux amis.

Après moult supplications il dut se résigner à jouer au p'tit grégory avec eux. Et quelques heures plus tard il se retrouve titubant sur le chemin des toilettes, un peu trop alcoolisé, à ricaner bêtement. Les frères Weasley était resté un peu plus longtemps en salle. Et sans eux il n'était pas sûr de trouver son chemin. Mais il avait confiance en son puissant sens d'orientation.

Mais Poudlard ayant apparemment décidé que les escaliers n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir le droit de s'amuser, Lee se retrouva à ramper par terre, il ne pourrait pas tomber plus bas. Il tendait sa main en avant, accrochait une pierre, tirait, rampait, tendre sa main, accrocher une pierre, tirer, ramper, tendre sa main, accrocher une pierre... Oh un pied.

Il regarda la chaussure étonné, mais que faisait un pied ici? Et seul en plus, il avait beau regarder derrière lui il n'y avait rien. En observant plus attentivement cet étrange phénomène, Lee se dit qu'il ne devait pas être dangereux, il toucha la chaussure, doucement d'abord, puis appuya un peu plus dessus. Son inspection fut interrompu par un raclement de gorge. Lee cria, le pied parlait c'était un dieu pied, et il l'avait mit en colère. Pour se faire pardonner, le métisse attrapa la chaussure et frotta sa joue contre le cuir.

"Jordan, qu'est ce que tu fiche à t'agripper comme la dernière des jouvencelles à ma chaussure?"

L'appelé leva un regard vitreux vers la voix. "Malf-Malfu-Malfoy, bégaya-t-il, tais toi tu vas faire peur au puissant dieu pied."

Le blond haussa élégamment un sourcil. "Un dieu pied tu dis? Je suis heureux de constater que tu te sois enfin rendu compte que mon corps était divin."

"C'est pas ton corps c'est LE pied. Et pars, tu lui fait teur...peur." Grogna Lee en tirant sur la chaussure pour l'éloigner de l'influence néfaste du serpentard.

Ce dernier soupira exaspéré. "Rends moi mon pied crétin de griffondor."

"Non, ce n'est pas ton pied, c'est le mien, pleurnicha le lion, et il m'a été envoyé pour me guider vers les toilettes."

"Je peux t'y conduire Jordan mais lâche ma chaussure, tu vas finir par baver dessus et quand on voit le prix du cuir de dragon ce serait une lourde perte." Cracha le serpentard en reculant sa jambe, mais son vis-à-vis s'accrocha. "Non je prends mon pied. Laisse le moi." A ces mots Draco s'immobilisa instantanément. "Qu'est ce que tu es entrain de faire sur ma chaussure? Tu es dégueulasse Jordan." Il sortit sa baguette et l'envoya bouler le long du mur. Ceci fait le sang pur s'en fut tout en faisant voler sa cape laissant Jordan reprendre ses esprits.

* * *

Lee s'était réveillé avec un mal de crâne phénoménal. Et son dernier souvenir était une chaussure. Une chaussure quoi! Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu faire. Les jumeaux n'avait rien voulu lâcher et il avait été de sale humeur toute la journée. En plus Fred et Georges l'avaient rapidement abandonné dans un couloirs, traîtres! C'est d'un pas énergique qu'il se dirigea vers un lieu bien connu en maugréant, les toilettes. Il arriva dans la pièce et regarda rapidement autour de lui, il ne restait qu'une place de libre, à côté de l'autre blondasse de Malfoy. Jordan marcha résolument vers le dernier urinoir, il se mit face au meuble, écarta les pieds et jeta un regard noir à son voisin qui le fixait, un sourcil levé. "On a enfin trouvé le chemin des WC, stupide griffondor." Siffla le blond.

"La ferme Malfoy," clair, net, précis. Lee se détourna, regarda fermement le trou lui faisant face et sortit Le monstre.

"Jolie matériel Jordan." L'autre peroxydé ne pouvait-il pas se la boucler? Le métisse ne lui jeta même pas un regard avant de répondre, "on complexe Malfoy? Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce qui est petit est mignon."

Il croyait avoir mouché son voisin quand celui-ci éclata de rire. "Le petit lion est sûr la défensive à ce que je vois. Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit," le blond referma sa braguette, et sortit de la pièce non sans frôler le brun dans un sifflement, "rien ne remplace l'expérience et l'endurance."

* * *

"Expérience et endurance, non mais tu te rends compte? Comme ce sale mouflet ose me parler comme ça. C'est qui le plus vieux hein?" Rugissait le métisse dans le dortoir des septième année de griffondor.

"C'est toi bien sûr," répondit gaiment Fred en souriant joyeusement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son jumeau et ils continuèrent ensembles, "et c'est qui le plus beau? C'est bibi!"

Lee s'arrêta et fit face à ses deux amis, les regarda et soupira. "Merci du soutien, vraiment ça fait plaisir."

Georges prit la parole en levant les mains vers le plafond. "Tu as raison Lee, l'heure est grave, tu t'es fait rabaissé par Malfoy, un serpentard, pire encore, un cinquième année. Il faut laver cet affront dans la sang..."

"Ou dans le sexe," poursuivit son jumeau. Lee se frappa le front, mais qu'avait-il fait pour avoir des amis pareil.

Voyant sa réaction, Georges s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule, la tapotant et lui expliqua en prenant un ton paternel, "Lee, ne comprends-tu donc pas que c'est vital? Tu vient de te faire rabaisser par un serpentard et toi tu laisses couler."

"Mais non-" essaya le métisse mais un regard torve le réduit au silence. "Pester dans la tour griffondor en polluant ses amis est considéré comme laisser couler. Et vois-tu Lee, ce comportement est impardonnable. En plus de laisser un vil serpentard prendre de l'ascendant sur nous, tu déshonore notre maison en évitant le problème. Il faut que tu ailles régler son compte à ce crétin. Et quoi de mieux que de le battre à son propre jeu et lui montrer qui domine." Jordan regarda hébété ses amis totalement emballé par leur idée. Ils allaient le vendre à l'ennemi, l'envoyer entre les crochets du serpent.

Remarquant son air perdu, Fred lui prit le bras et l'emmena dans la salle de bain lui claquant la porte au nez. "Ne t'inquiètes pas, on s'occupe de tout. Demain tu seras dans le dortoir des serpents de cinquième année. En attendant détends toi, et évite de trop y penser le stress est mauvais pour la santé."

Étrangement ces paroles ne rassurèrent pas le moins du monde le pauvre griffondor.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva face à l'entrée des cachots le lendemain soir. On respire, on inspire, pas de crise cardiaque ça ferait mauvais genre. Ces amis, ces sales lâches l'avaient abandonné là en prônant le courage et le don de soi.

Sauf que Lee ne savait pas comment entrer, et les derniers mots des jumeaux n'allait pas vraiment l'aider. "Ne cherches pas, disciple, prépare toi seulement à l'épreuve qui t'attends, la voie s'ouvrira quand il sera temps." Assez énigmatique en somme, ou totalement stupide.

Après quelques minutes d'attente pendant lesquelles le métisse avait put compter le nombre de fissure au plafond, le tableau coulissa. Lee sursauta et observa la forme humaine dans son embrasure.

"Malfoy c'est toi?" Demanda-t-il incertain.

La personne en face de lui, ne répondit pas et avança d'un pas, Lee recula. Le tableau se referma laissant le "couple" dans le couloir. Le griffondor rapprocha sa main de sa baguette sur la défensive. Son vis-à-vis fit glisser sa capuche en parlant d'une voix sortie tout droit d'outre-tombe, "Appelle moi Théodore Nott."

C'était un cauchemar, Lee ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à trois. En les rouvrant il eut un sursaut le serpentard c'était approché et le fixait droit dans les yeux. "Tu veux le mot de passe, je le sais. Il me l'a dit pendant mon sommeil." Le métisse acquiesça, ne se sentant pas la force de prononcer un seul mot. Il regarda le petit brun avec appréhension pendant que celui-ci glissait une main dans sa poche, sans détourner les yeux il en sortit une barre de chocolat. il croqua dedans et cracha par terre faisant sursauter Lee. "Abusus non tollit usum. Descends les escaliers de gauches, tu arriveras dans un couloir, c'est la cinquième portes." Sur ces mots le serpentard recula et pris une nouvelle bouchée de chocolat, qu'il avala cette fois.

"Mais comment-" Essaya de formuler le Jordan, "je l'ai vu en rêve." Répondit Théodore avant de faire volte face et de disparaître à l'angle du couloir.

Il se tourna vers le tableau cachant la salle commune des serpents et souffla le mot de passe. "Abusus non tollit usum." L'abus n'exclut pas l'usage, typiquement serpentard. La peinture coulissa laissant apparaître une pièce ressemblant à la salle commune des griffons, en plus vert, et en plus rangé aussi, avec moins de vêtements un peu partout, et plus de livres. C'était beaucoup moins accueillant et plus sinistre que chez les griffondor. A partir de cette instant, Lee était en territoire ennemi.

Il chercha des yeux un escalier mais n'en trouva pas. Bon s'il était un peu sensé, les escaliers devrait être comme chez griffondor, donc en face de lui... à la place des deux grande tentures représentant des scènes de guerre peut être. Il se dirigea vers les morceau de tissu et en souleva un, l'escalier était bien derrière, et à l'inverse de se propre salle commune, ici il descendait dans le sol. Ça lui donnait froid dans le dos. Et c'est en descendant les marches que Lee remarqua qu'il n'avait croisé personne.

Draco se prélassait paresseusement sous le jet de douche. Par Salazar qu'est ce qu'il aimait avoir le dortoir pour lui tout seul. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, se promener nu dans la chambre sans entendre les cris outrés de Zabini, ou manger du chocolat sans être suivit des yeux par Nott. Que des petites choses qui faisaient son bonheur au quotidien.

Ainsi perdu dans son élan d'euphorie, Malfoy junior sortit de la salle de bain en gambadant joyeusement, aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance. Et ce qu'il vit le glaça d'effroi, il n'était pas seul. En un clin d'œil Draco recomposa un visage impassible et fit face à l'intrus, le regard gelé et le dos droit.

Lee rougit instantanément en voyant la tenu de son cadet. Le blond en profita pour attaquer. "Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici, Jordan? Tu n'es pas le bienvenue. Attends, tu ne te serais tout de même pas fait exclure de ton dortoir? Tu viens chercher du réconfort à Serpentard peut être." Susurra le plus jeune.

Le griffondor se reprit et plissa les yeux en toisant son vis-à-vis de la tête au pied, en passant par l'entrejambe, en s'arrêtant dessus, et en relevant rapidement les yeux pour voir le sourire moqueur du blondinet. "Malfoy, je ne suis pas là pour entendre tes billevesées. Alors je vais faire court, je suis là pour voir si tu sais aussi bien te servir de ta baguette que tu le prétends."

Le sourire du cinquième année s'élargit, "un duel?"

Jordan rougit une nouvelle fois. "Je ne te parles pas de ta baguette magique Malfoy, mais de l'autre." Les yeux du serpentard s'illuminèrent quand il comprit. "Et puis-je savoir ce que j'ai à gagné la dedans? J'ai rien à te prouver stupide griffondor, ma réputation n'est plus à faire."

"Allons Malfoy, se serait un défis de taille si je peux me permettre," ricana Lee.

Draco renifla, "C'était petit." Il vit le regard de son camarade descendre sur son corps. "Hé, je ne te parles pas de ça, n'essaie pas de me complexer. Mini Dray à une taille tout à fait respectable."

"Mini Dray?" Répéta le métisse. Le serpentard l'ignora et se dirigea vers son armoire pour prendre des vêtements mais une remarque du rouge et or l'arrêta. "On a peur? Reconnais que tu ne fais pas le poids mouflet!"

Le sang pur se tourna vivement. "Répètes ça, pauvre griffondor."

"Répéter quoi Malfoy? Que tu as trop les chocottes pour oser t'envoyer en l'air avec un griffondor. Que tu es un... Couard." Lança le métisse.

"Je n'ai pas peur. De toute façon je n'ai pas besoin de faire le moindre geste pour que tu sois à mes pieds, à prendre ton pied." Insinua le petit blond ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à son alter ego.

"De quoi tu parles Malfoy?" Demanda hargneusement le rouge et or. "Tu ne te souvient pas? Pourtant tu t'accrochais désespérément à mes pieds." Chuchota Draco en avança vers le griffondor, roulant outrageusement des hanches.

"J'aurais jamais fait ça. Tu bluff." Argua l'aîné en posant ses mains sur les fesses de son cadet pour la coller contre lui.

"Vraiment? Tu devais avoir fumé une sacrée dose de crin de licorne pour avoir oublié." Continua le petit blond en remontant ses mains vers la chemise du commentateur de quidditch. Il commença à déboutonner le vêtement très lentement sans en défiant son compagnon de se défiler.

Jordan rougit en se souvenant tant bien que mal de sa fin de soirée, "c'est à cause du p'tit grégory," tenta-t-il de se justifier.

Les mains du vert et argent s'immobilisèrent et il jeta un regard horrifié au plus grand. "Tu as quand même pas fricoté avec Goyle? "

"Crétin," souffla Lee en rapprochant ses lèvres du blond pour l'embrasser. Leurs langues se mêlèrent. Et Draco finit par arracher la chemise, à bout de patience. Il tira sur sa cravate et recula laborieusement vers le lit, en essayant de ne pas trébucher sur les diverses affaires traînant ici et là. Arrivé à destination il s'assit sur le lit, Jordan debout devant lui et s'attaqua à son pantalon. La ceinture atterrit à l'autre bout de la pièce en quelques secondes.

Lee voulut enlever sa cravate mais il fut arrêter par un regard anthracite. "Non, tu gardes, ça m'excite." Murmura Malfoy. Et effectivement, en baissant les yeux le métisse put voir à quel point son compagnon était déjà éveillé.

Son pantalon tomba sur ses chevilles et il en profita pour se débarrasser de ses chaussettes et de ses chaussures avant de monter à quatre pattes sur le lit, forçant le serpentard à s'allonger sous lui. "Tu ne portes pas de sous vêtement, ronronna Draco, j'aime ça."

Pendant qu'il parlait, le petit blond parcourut le torse du métisse du bout des doigts, le faisant frissonner. Puis d'un coup de hanche il inversa leur position et se retrouva étendu sur le corps du griffondor alangui. Draco en profita pour retracer ses abdos à l'aide de sa langue tandis que ses doigts s'égaraient bien plus au sud. Il passa très lentement sa main sur le sexe de son amant, caressant ses poils au passage. Puis il laissa sa main découvrir les cuisses fermes, caressant fermement, puis frôlant seulement le fin duvet les recouvrant.

Quand Lee en eut assez de ne rien faire et de seulement subir il se redressa et plaqua le corps du plus jeune sous le siens. Et sans passer pas quatre chemins il enfoui sa langue dans sa bouche, tandis que sa main gauche aller rejoindre le sexe du plus jeune.

Quand Malfoy fut réduit à l'état de masse gémissante, Lee se suréleva, roula sur le côté sans écraser le corps du plus jeune, tomba du lit et se jeta sur son tas de vêtement pour en ressortir victorieux en brandissant son trésor.

Draco grogna en l'observant. "Crétin, qu'est ce que tu fais. Reviens ici immédiatement!"

Mais le métisse n'en fit rien et se posa en face de lui en lui montrant sa trouvaille. "Ceci est un préservatif Malfoy.(5) Un préservatif vibrant pour être plus précis."

Un sourire concupiscent naquit sur les lèvres du blond à ses mots et il déchira l'enveloppe du bout de latex avant de l'enfiler au métisse, avec sa bouche. Et c'est qu'il comprenait vite le petit.

Quand cela fut fait. Lee embrassa une nouvelle fois Draco, lui caressant lentement le dos d'une main tandis que l'autre était affairé plus bas. Il lança silencieusement un sort de lubrification au blond qui frémit sous la sensation. Puis il commença à préparer le vert et argent, tout en caressant sa langue de la sienne, histoire de noyer ses gémissements.

Quand ce fut fait il se recula, prit le temps d'admirer le prince des serpentard qui avait pour une fois perdu de son mordant. Et commença le plus doucement possible à le pénétrer.

Malfoy siffla sous l'intrusion."Salazar, ça vibre vraiment."

Une fois totalement en lui, Lee s'arrêta quelques instant, lécha rapidement la lèvre inférieur de son vis-à-vis. Puis il se retira et retourna se vautrer à l'intérieur de Draco.

Ce dernier gémit encore et encore.

Jordan accéléra sensiblement le rythme de ses vas et viens. Puis glissa sa main entre leurs deux corps recouverts de sueur et alla empoigner le sexe du plus jeune. Ce dernier rejeta la tête en arrière et laissa échapper un râle.

Après quelques allers-retours, Lee se sentit sur le point de venir et accéléra la cadence, pilonnant son pitié le serpentard qui jouit en criant. Le griffondor le suivit de peu.

Il se laissa retomber sur le blond, encore essoufflé et transpirant. Puis prenant son courage à deux mains il se retira et glissa sur le côté, il ne voulait tout de même pas que le blond meurt étouffé par sa faute. Le métisse se laissa aller paresseusement contre le matelas. "Rappelle moi de ne plus jamais critiquer ton endurance."

Draco passa sa main dans le dos du griffondor, lui indiquant par là qu'il avait intérêt à passer la nuit avec lui. "Pas mal pour un griffondor." Marmonna le plus jeune avant de se laisser emporter par Morphée.

Ils furent réveillés le lendemain par un ricanement bien connu du blondinet.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais devant mon lit Nott."Cracha Draco.

"C'est comme ça que tu parles à ton ami alors que tu es en ce moment même dans son lit? Et apparemment vous n'avez pas fait que dormir. Je sens que mon lit a eu chaud cette nuit." Insinua le petit brun en souriant vicieusement.

"Casse toi Théo, et c'est mon Lee d'abord." Souffla Malfoy

Mais comme on le dit "to be or Nott to be". Et au lieu de partir Théo alla s'étaler élégamment sur le lit de Draco en le regardant toujours droit dans les yeux, l'amusement dansant dans son regard.

Lee ferma les rideaux d'un geste et se pelotonna contre son amant.

"Dis Lee, je peux jouer avec tes dreads?"

* * *

(1) \o/ d'enfer, dent fer, d'an fête et pour les petits malin qui font allemand (…), emp pfer - Cerbère gémit en enfer :D je vous laisse deviner qui est Cerbère.

(2) Caser Lee Avec le Malfoy Pernicieux et Peroxydé

(3) Je bafoue la mémoire de Lucius Le Magnifique pour toi Noweria T.T Si c'est pas un grand sacrifice ça.

(4) Je rappelle que boire c'est mal et qu'entre boire et conduire il faut choisir. En outre j'ai pris ce jeu pour le nom et non pas pour faire boire Lee comme un trou, enfin pas que U.U

(5) Sortez couvert \o/

Et le titre pour tout ceux qui me sortent que ça a aucun rapport, et bien si \o/ ans durant ça fait endurant \o/ Et 24 ans ça se fête.


End file.
